primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.4 (AC)
Episode 4 of Anomaly Crisis takes place on a bombing range, where a pack of raptors have started killing workers, and escaping. Plot At a bombing range, a worker sets a bomb to destroy a test-tank. He heads back to the viewing facility, and sees that his partner is dead and has a huge, clean-cut slash through his stomach. The worker calls his boss about the death, but no one answers. In the background, a raptor runs to the tank - unseen. He turns to view the tank and sees the tank is destroyed, but he hasn't even detonated it yet... Back at the ARC, the ARC is in danger of being shut down by the government. They said "the ARC is a secret operation, but with all theses new anomalies, it isn't too secret now. I know these are a huge problem, the anomalies, so the military will deal with them. After all, these operations aren't too successful." Just then the anomaly has been detected. When the ARC team arrive, the Achillobators have made the viewing center into a makeshift nest. The terrified worker is shivering behind a desk, hiding from the raptors. The team notice there is a massive hole torn out the side of the center, and the anomaly inside the viewing area, that's why the anomaly was detected so late, it was covered by a bomb viewing center. The worker hears one screech, and he almost screams but his mouth is covered by Matt. The raptors sense movement and attacks the team. But Becker distracts the creature, the 20 foot raptor starts to run towards him, very angry. He EMDs it, but the raptor barely slows. Then Matt throws a chair from the viewing area at the raptor and turns and starts running at Matt. Becker quickly EMDs it twice, then it finally drops unconscious. However the other raptor attacks Abby and Allison, but Ben quickly EMDs it. At the ARC, Lester and Jess are trying to find a way to stop the ARC from being shut down. The government wants them to control the anomalies better, so why not hire a second team? Back at the bomb range, the Achillobator has ran out the viewing center and is headed for another test-tank. As the team see it running, another raptor raises its head out of the tank: there's a whole pack of raptors. The team run out of the viewing center and all circle around the tank. The raptors aren't coming out, they'll have to go in. Becker opens the hatch and climbs in. He doesn't see any raptors, so he calls for the team to come in. Then he notices a massive, torn hole near the back of the tank in the dark. The team climb in, along with the frightened worker, and view the hole. It leads underground, so the raptors must be down there. They climb down the hole, which isn't that deep, and turn on their EMDs flashlight. They start walking through the tunnel, that appears to be man-made. After walking for nearly 20 minutes they see a huge cavern with mining equipment & even coal-cart tracks. Then, behind them, a raptor leaps from the dark, and tackles Matt. Everyone EMDs it and it finally drops dead. However, the team hear another roar coming from the tracks and head over. With a scream, the bomb worker disappears into the dark. The team keep hunting for the raptors and can't find them. They hear a loud bark and head toward the source. They see another giant hole above them where sunlight has came through and a massive guard dog barks at them from above. They climb up to the dog, who is very mad. The dog growls then whimpers as it sees the pack of raptors behind the team - the raptors leap over the team and attack and eat the dog alive. The team sprints as fast as they can to the bomb shelter, where they can bomb the raptors - if there's a bomb near the raptors. At the bomb range, they can see the raptors feasting on the dog. They start detonating random bombs and- '''BAAAAAM! '''The raptors' bodies fly into the air in a cloud of rubble. The team close the anomaly and drive back to the ARC, where they meet the second team... Category:Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis